The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia
The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia" is the ninety-seventh episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on December 1, 2017 and is the sixteenth episode in the fourth season. Plot On the Mystic Isles, the Protectors are having their last meeting of the year at their castle. Garish and Galial notice that Sofia is bothered by something. Sofia tells them she is just nervous about giving Chrysta the Wassalia gift she made her as she is normally difficult. The pair assures her that Chrysta will like it. Chrysta comes in, in a surprisingly good mood as Wassalia is her favorite holiday of the year. Chrysta, Garish, and Galial explain to Sofia how they celebrate on the Mystic Isles: On the Isles of Centaurs they have a big Wassalia race, on the Isle of Fauns they play music together under the moon, and on the Isle of Giants they bake cookies. Sofia is about to give Chrysta her gift when Orion suddenly says there is trouble on one of the Isles. Chrysta volunteers for the job. Sofia asks if she has got holiday plans to which Chrysta says she does. She says she and her family squeeze into her little cottage for a Fairy Feast but asserts that it is hours away so she has time. Garish adds that Chrysta always volunteers for last-minute jobs on Wassalia. Galial tells Sofia that Chrysta never lets them do them. Hearing them, Sofia volunteers for the job and Chrysta surprisingly says yes. Sofia summons Skye, and together they head for the Isle of Rompkins. On the way to the Isle of Rompkins, Skye notes that Chrysta is in a good mood, and Sofia gives him her gift: Molasses and peppermint. Skye tells Sofia that on the Isle of Unicorns they celebrate Wassalia by displaying ice sculptures on Starmane Hill. The group runs into an elf pulling a sleigh. Skye informs Sofia that the elf is Elfalfa, who delivers gifts to all the inhabitants of the Mystic Isles every Wassalia. Chrysta asks Elfalfa if he is going to need her help again this year which he refutes by informing her that he has a helper this year: His daughter Elfabetty, who is digging through the gifts for holiday treats. The group arrives on the Isle of Rompkins and learn that their Wassalia Tree has been stolen. While Chrysta helps herself to the Slog Nog Harrumph and the other Rompkins made, Sofia sees the Rompkins' tree flying away. The group chases the tree to the spot where Harrumph got it in the first place. While Chrysta helps herself to an Upside-Down Holiday Cake, Sofia sees the ornaments on the tree turn into some creatures and back before Chrysta notices. Deciding to investigate further, Sofia shrinks herself down to stand on the tree branch, to the shock of Chrysta who did not know Sofia had the ability to shrink herself. Sofia climbs up the tree and introduces herself to the creatures disguised as ornaments which she learns are called Hoodwinks. Hidey, the lead Hoodwink, tells Sofia that the tree is their home. They think the Rompkins are scary creatures who meant to steal their home so they snuck away with their tree. Sofia advises them to talk it out with them. Sofia informs Harrumph about this. He apologizes, saying they just wanted a Wassalia tree and their‘s is so beautiful. He and the Hoodwinks work out a compromise where the Rompkins use the tree for Wassalia and the Hoodwinks keep their home. Suddenly, Elfalfa and Elfabetty crash in on their sleigh. Elfalfa tells Chrysta he needs her help after all. After hitching Skye up to the sleigh with the bigger stack of gifts, The group takes off to aid in the deliveries. Suddenly, Vega calls and reveals that Elfalfa has lost Elfabetty. The group takes off to help him find her. When they arrive, Sofia discovers that Elfabetty was under the remaining gifts on the sleigh eating candy she found the whole time. Chrysta offers to continue helping Elfalfa only for him to tell her the only gifts left are the ones for Elfabetty. With nothing left to do, Chrysta sadly goes home. Noticing this and discovering she still has not given her gift, Sofia goes after her on Skye. Upon arriving, Sofia and Skye see that Chrysta's house is nothing like what Chrysta said. Upon giving Chrysta her gift, Sofia confronts Chrysta on this and she admits that she has no family which is why she fills her Wassaila with Protector duties. Her way of celebrating is by joining everyone else while they celebrate. Sofia offers to bring her to Enchancia to spend Wassalia with her family, but Chrysta refuses, thinking she just feels bad for her. Little does she know that Sofia cares because of how much she’s done for her. Sofia and Skye have a plan that requires them to go everywhere. Chrysta opens Sofia's gift, which is an ornament with a picture of her and Sofia on it. She gratefully hangs on her tree, which has no other decorations. Sofia comes back with the other inhabitants of the Mystic Isles, who are here to thank her for everything she did for their sake. Chrysta doesn’t have food in her home, but Orion shows her they brought bread and banana pudding, her favorites and they all celebrate Wassalia together. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta *Andrew Rannells as Skye *Colin Salmon as Orion *Ming-Na Wen as Vega *Kate Micucci as Galial *Khary Payton as Elfalfa *Fritz Sperberg as Grump *Fred Tatasciore as Harrumph *David Sobolov as Garish *Henry Kaufman as Stormy *Marieve Herington as Humbelle *Brittany Ross as Hidey *Hudson D'Andrea as Elfabetty Trivia * This is the third and final episode set in Wassailia. The first was Holiday in Enchancia, and the second was "Winter's Gift". *Moral: Family isn't just about blood, but friends who love and value you. *This episode aired four years after "Holiday in Enchancia". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:The Mystic Isles Arc Category:Holiday specials Category:Holiday Episodes